


Warmness On The Soul

by simonxriley



Series: 30 Day Challenges [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: A series of one-shot drabbles inspired by a 30 day writing meme. It will feature Keegan and Logan in various situations.





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Getting Lost Somewhere

Keegan and Logan were driving up state to visit Logan's younger sister Liz and her husband Merrick. Who moved to his hometown of Sacramento after the 10 year long brutal war ended. Logan hasn't seen her in months since he and Keegan moved away. He loved where he lived, Colorado had some beautiful scenery. And wildlife. Logan was driving as he took the night shift. They wanted to get there as soon as possible. Keegan was sleeping in the passenger's seat. Logan was trying to get the direction on his phone while still having his eyes on the road. He was starting to think Keegan was right about getting a GPS for the car. He sighed and pulled over when he couldn't get the directions. Turning on his directionals so their black car wouldn't get hit by some moron whizzing on down the road. 

He waited for his phone to load. The bright light illuminating the car. Logan glanced over to see Keegan still fast asleep. He was in a white t-shirt and a pair of gray jeans. His arms were crossed and his head was resting on the window. It didn't look comfy but Logan though it was cute. In his restful state, Keegan still looked guarded. A force of habit from being in the military for so long. He looked back down at his phone......still loading. Logan was hoping Keegan wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't let him live this down if he found out Logan got them lost. He looked down once more and......."Signal lost. Fucking great." 

He quietly as he could got out of the car. Standing against the car, the cool summer breeze ruffled his blonde locks of hair. He started to try and find a signal, walking around with his phone pointed to the sky. The atmosphere was eery, everywhere you looked you saw the endless forest and it didn't help that it was foggy out that night. "Oh!!!" A bar popped up on his phone but then it quickly disappeared. "Shit."

He looked back at the car and he could still see the headlights. Sighing in relief, he didn't want to get lost out in the forest, during the night. Logan started to walk a little further ahead to see if the signal got stronger. To his dismay, it did not. Running both hands through his hair, he let out an aggravated groan. 

"Good job Logan, get lost in the middle of the night in the forest. We just had to take the back roads didn't we?" He looked around him like he was waiting for an answer. Nothing in return beside an owl hooting in the distance. 

He was walking back to the car until he saw something in his peripheral vision. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a little girl. Logan looked around him to see if her could see a house somewhere in the distance, nothing. Looking back towards the little girl, she started to run in the opposite direction. He started to chase after her, stopping in the are he first saw her. "Little girl? It's alright, I'm friendly. You can come back." 

Logan looked around to see if he could spot her and, nothing........again. Then he saw her peeking her head around a tree trunk. 

"Hi there. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why are you out here all by yourself?" She didn't answer, just laughed and ran off. Logan groaned and went after her. It didn't cross his mind that he was going further and further away from Keegan and the car. He stopped to catch his breath, looking around once more to see if he could see her.

"This was not how I thought my night would go." Logan mumbled to himself. The next moment he heard laughter, he turned in the direction he heard it.......and there she was. He walked slowly towards her as to not freak her out. 

"Hi again. You're not gonna run off again are you? I'm only trying to help." He was right in front of her, she looked no more than 5. She was wearing a red dress, black dress shoes and had a red ribbon holding up her brown hair. He heard a twig snap behind him, he turned his head to see what it was. A deer came into view and his heart started to simmer down. He turned his attention back to the little girl. But she wasn't there, it was like she vanished into thin air. A few seconds after he heard wolves howling in the near distance. It sounded like a lot of them. 

Slowly starting to back away, he turned to head in the direction he saw the deer. Coming to a halt when he realized he was in the middle of the forest. Logan went around in circles to see if he could see the headlights of the car. When he couldn't, he whined. "Fuck." 

xXx

Keegan awoke with a start. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked out the window to see they were parked on the side of the road. 

"What the hell?" He asked himself, turning to the driver's seat he didn't see Logan. He didn't think much of it at first, maybe he had to go to the bathroom. Waiting patiently for him to come back. Keegan got out of the car, when he realized Logan was taking way too long. He walk a good distance calling Logan's name. When he got no reply, he started to worry. Running back to the car, he grabbed the small gun case from under the passenger's seat and took out a pistol. Making sure it was loaded, he put it in the band of his pants and concealed it with his shirt. Turning off the car, he headed into the forest. 

"LOGAN?" 

Panic started to slowly rise in the older man. He stopped quite a distance from the car to listen to his surroundings. All he heard was the occasional hot of an owl, a wolf pack howling in the distance, then his ears perked up when her heard what sounded like footsteps. 

"LOGAN." He yelled again. 

Still no reply, he headed towards the direction where he heard the footsteps. It was god knows what time and they were behind schedule.

"Leave it to Logan to wander away from the car in the middle of the night." 

Keegan mumbled to himself. Walking a hundred yards or so, he came to a halt when he heard a twig snap about 10 feet from him. He grabbed the gun and held it in his hands. A sigh of relief flooding him when Logan came out of the dark. 

"Oh thank god." said Logan 

They ran to each other, both relieved to see the other. Logan looked almost terrified, then again who wouldn't when you get lost in the forest during the night. 

"Where the hell did you go? I was worried." 

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and laughed quietly. "Uh, I kinda got us lost and when I lost my phone signal, I went out to see if I could get one and I saw a little girl." 

"You saw a little girl?" 

Logan nodded, but Keegan whole face said he didn't believe him. It did sound far fetched truthfully. Keegan sighed and grabbed his hand leading them out of the creepy forest. 

"Do you remember how to get back to the car?" 

Keegan nodded and kept walking. It didn't take long before the car came into view. A smile of pure joy shown over Logan's face. He was practically running to it. Once inside the car he let relief flood over him. Keegan was no in the driver's seat and Logan in the passengers.

"How are you so good at this?" 

"Practice and spending most of my career in no mans land helped too." 

Logan nodded. He wished he was just as good as Keegan. Keegan had the best sniper skills he had ever seen and his tracking was suburb. If the war was still going on, maybe he would be just as good. Back to the problem at hand, Keegan was trying to get a signal on his phone. No luck. Logan watched him reached into the glove box and pull out a map. His mouth almost fell to the floor. He watched Keegan open it and found where they were. "If we go up this street a few mile and take a left, it'll take us to the highway." 

Keegan glanced over at Logan to see his bewildered facial expression. "What?" 

"There was a map? In the glove box all this time?" 

"Mhm." 

Logan scoffed and crossed his arms, looking dead ahead. Keegan folded up the map and put it in the glove box, along with his gun. Starting up the car and headed down the street. Logan stared out the window, watching the trees go by. A sense of uneasiness flooded him, then the little girl came out of the tree line. He watched her as the car drove by, she didn't move just stared at them. Logan settled back down and rubbed his eyes. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Never taking the back roads ever again." He mumbled to himself. All he wanted to do was get to his sisters and forget about this incident. 

Keegan slammed on the breaks and Logan looked over to him with a questionable look. "Keegan?" 

Keegan didn't say anything he just pointed. Logan looked to where he was pointing and standing in the middle of the road was the little girl. She smiled at them and waved. They looked at each other wide eyed and then back to the the little girl. But when they did she was gone.


	2. Happy Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is really short and I feel like it's meh but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 2 - Pet Names

The ghosts were informed they had a few days off before the next mission. With everyone thrilled to have a little down time, they all went their separate ways on the base. Elias went to his office to work on the stack of paperwork he has. Hesh took Riley outside for a game of fetch. Kick was in his room, probably on his laptop. Liz was sneaking into Merrick's room. And Keegan was sat in the rec-room reading a book. Logan tried to take a nap but with no luck he decided to walk around a bit. He was happy about the few days off, his body needed a rest. It's not an easy feat dodging falling buildings and Federation soldiers on a daily basis. He decided to go bug his dad for a little, not really knowing what to do. 

"Hey dad." said Logan while opening the door to Elias's office. Elias looked up from his paper and gave Logan a fatherly smile. 

"Hey son." Logan walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He glanced around the room he knew like the back of his hand. Logan didn't understand why he did it, nothing changed. Force of habit he thought. "I thought you were going to take a nap?" 

Logan lifted and dropped his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to walk around for a bit, maybe annoy some people." 

He was going to bug the hell out of his baby sister but decided against it when he saw her going into Merrick's room. 

"Liz has been hanging around Merrick a lot, don't ya think?" 

Elias put his pen down and looked at Logan. "Yes she has. I wouldn't worry about it son." 

Logan worried though. It was in his nature to do so. "I worry." 

Elias laughed at the comment. "We're both wondering the same thing. If they are, than that's great. They'll tell us when they're ready." 

"I'm not worried about that. I don't want her to get her heart broken." 

"Neither of us can prevent that, if it happens. We just have to be there for her." 

Logan nodded. "True. If he does break her heart, I'm beating his ass."   
Logan stood up a minute later. "I'm gonna go bug Keegan. I'll leave you to do your mile long paper work" 

"Alright son." Elias said with a chuckle. 

Logan left the room and headed for the rec-room. Where he last saw his friend. Walking into the rec-room he saw Keegan, sitting in his favorite chair reading whichever book he was at the moment. Keegan glanced over his shoulder to see who decided to join him. 

"Hey Log." 

Logan stopped in his tracks and replayed what he just said in his mind. "Did...did you just call me Log?" 

Logan sat down on the couch and looked at Keegan with a confused look shown over his face. "Yes I did. I thought it would be a good nickname." 

Keegan's eyes read over Logan's face. A small laugh escaping his lips when Logan's face went from confused to dumbfounded. 

"Log? really? Alright Keegie or shall I say Keeg." said Logan, a smirk forming on his face. 

Keegan put his book down and turned his full attention on the younger sergeant. "Keeg? Keegie? That sounds like something a little kid who couldn't pronounce my name yet would call me." 

Keegan reclined in his chair, crossing his arms. He was waiting for the accident prone Sergeant Logan Walker to say something snappy. Keegan laughed when he saw Logan have one of those light bulb moments. 

"Wait. Was that fucking pun?" 

Keegan shrugged and re-crossed his arms. "I could call you Loggie if you want." 

A small smile formed on Logan's lips. "Liz use to call me that when she was younger. Still does occasionally." 

"That's cute."   
"It is. Why don't you got back to your book Keegie." 

Logan grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and opened it. A small chuckle leaving him when he heard a grunt coming from Keegan. He opened his book and started where he left off, after a moment he broke the silence. 

"Whatever you say Log." Logan just scoffed at the remark. 

xXx

"Ready at entry A" said Keegan

"Ready at entry B" said Hesh

"Ready at entry C. Logan and I will take out the two soldiers and we'll rendezvous at the building." said Merrick 

"Roger." said Keegan 

Logan and Merrick took out their knives, no need in wasting bullets for two people. They easily took the men out, along with the one straggler. Logan saw Hesh roll under one of the trains for 'special' effect. Logon shook his head and mumbled "Show off." 

Jogging to meet up with the rest of the group, he watched Kick run off to grab the exfil. Once there he stood between Keegan and Liz. Merrick went over the plan for the millionth time since they left base. After everyone nodded they dispersed. Logan went to move but was stopped by a hand. He looked to see who it was and gave a confused look when he saw it was Keegan. 

"Be careful Log. Would want anything to happen to your fine piece of ass." He gave Logan a wink. Logan's eyes widen in shock and his cheeks started to turn red. he was grateful for the face paint cover his face. Keegan slap Logan on the ass and headed inside. Logan yipped and followed. 

"Alright Keegie. I see how it is."


	3. Red Cold River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Patching each other up

A high risk mission under water, a few dozen enemy soldiers and a few sharks to add on to it. Logan didn't think he day was going to be this bad, and it didn't help he was terrified of sharks to begin with. He was thankful he was tasked with Keegan for this suicide mission. It was going good, minus the few sharks they had to swim by to make it to the rendezvous point. They completed the objective, to destroy the Federation naval ship. The blast wave was stronger than expected, it blew Keegan and Logan almost fully out of the light house they took shelter in. Only to have the lighthouse come crashing down on Logan. He hit the ocean floor with a thud and black out momentarily. When he snapped too he saw his breathing tube came undone and he was pinned down by debris. Luckily Keegan came to his rescue. 

Now back on the submarine, Logan was getting patched up by Keegan. Keegan insisted he'd do it, since Logan wasn't critical. Logan had a pretty decent sized bruise on his torso that Keegan bandaged up and was now cleaning Logan's wrist. Logan kept squirming every time Keegan pulled a splinter out. He held his arm in a good grasp so he wouldn't hurt Logan. Logan tried to hide his pain, he didn't want Keegan to think he was some sort of baby. He was a Ranger and a Ghost and here he was trying not to yip out in pain from having splinters pulled out of him. 

Keegan ended up pulling a big one out and Logan yipped and pulled his arm away from Keegan's grasp. Keegan sighed and looked at the younger man. His icy blue eyes staring into Logan's brown ones. Logan felt his cheeks start to turn red and tried hiding the sudden blush that crept on his face. He looked back at Keegan with an apologetic smile, his face stayed neutral through Logan's little tantrum. 

"I'm almost done kid." 

A small shiver went down Logan's spine. He thought Keegan had the most beautiful speaking voice he's ever heard. Logan put his arm out so Keegan could continue what he was doing. It didn't take long for Keegan to get out the rest of splinters. When Keegan turned around to put the tweezers down and grab the cauze, he exhaled a breath. Logan watched Keegan wrap his wrist with the gauze and secure it.

"Okay kid. All done." 

"Thanks." 

Keegan turned around and Logan saw a small blood stain on Keegan's back."You're bleeding." 

Keegan glanced over his shoulder and went back to what he was doing. "It's nothing." 

"It's something Keegan. Let me take a look at it." 

Keegan sighed but obliged nonetheless. He took off his shirt so Logan could get a better look at it. Logan turned back around with the gauze and tap in his hands, but when he saw a shirtless Keegan a breath got caught in his throat. Logan walked behind Keegan to assess his injury. It wasn't bad, just a little decent cut. Logan dabbed away some of the blood and put a piece of the gauze around the wound, tapping it down so it wouldn't come up. "All done. It's wasn't bad, just a decent cut." 

Keegan stood up and pulled back on his shirt. An almost audible whine of disapproval left Logan but he crushed it before it left him. "Thanks kid." 

"Anytime." 

An awkward silence filled the air. It's been like that since they got back from the mission. It made Logan feel weird. He looked down and started fiddling with his hands, he expected Keegan to leave. But he didn't, he just wrapped Logan in his arms. Logan tensed for a moment and eyes wide, this wasn't something Keegan did. He wasn't the hugging type.......or was he? Logan finally hugged him back. The awkward silence dissipated and was now filled with happiness. They both had a content and happy look shown over their faces. Keegan pulled away a little to smile at the younger man. 

"Don't do that to me again okay? I don't want to lose you." 

Keegan brought him in once more and hugged him a little tighter this time.


	4. Tattered & Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Hospital visits

Logan was stuck in a hospital bed......again. He ended up getting hurt on the mission. To him, his injury wasn't bad. A few fractured ribs and knife wound to his shoulder, but the doctor insisted he stayed the night. His dad and Hesh came to visit him earlier, to see how he was. But Logan was wondering where Keegan was, he hasn't seen his frie-- boyfriend in a while and that made him worry. It wasn't like Keegan to not come see him every time he got hurt, no matter how bad it was.

He turned on his side and tried to get some sleep. There wasn't much else to do. He cleared his mind and started to drift into a deep sleep, only to awoke by the creak of the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see Keegan walking through the door. Logan sat up and gave him a small smile, which Keegan returned. Keegan walked over a came him a chaste kiss before sitting down in the chair next to him. "Sorry, I didn't come sooner. The meeting with command took longer than expected." 

"It's okay. You're here now, that's all that matter." 

"What's the damage? Nurses wouldn't tell me shit!." 

Logan laughed. "A few fractured ribs and the knife wound to my shoulder. Nothing to keep me from any action though." 

Logan gave him a wink and small chuckle left Keegan. Of course Logan would go to something more dirty minded. Keegan's hand went to cover Logan's, his thumb going over the top of his hand. Logan watched Keegan intensively, there was something on Keegan's mind. "You alright Keeg?" 

Keegan snapped out of his daze and turned to Logan. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just spaced out for a moment." 

He rubbed his neck in attempt to be nonchalant about it. Logan could see right through his facade. 

"Keegan....You know I'm not gonna get mad. Just say it." 

Keegan sighed. "I worry, that's all. You get hurt quite a lot and I don't like it, I wish I could help more." 

"You help out as best you can. It's my fault for being a klutz all the damn time." 

"Well you're a pretty cute klutz." 

Logan started to blush and turned his head away from Keegan. A small laugh left Keegan as he stood up, Logan looked at him with confusion. "Scoot." 

"Wait what?"

"I said scoot." 

Logan obliged and scooted over a little. Keegan got in bed with him and Logan snuggled up against him. Moving to a lying down position, Keegan ran small circles around Logan's back. "I take it you're staying the night?" 

Keegan looked down at Logan and shook his head. "Nah. I thought I just get in bed with you for shits and giggles." 

"Ha ha funny." 

Logan settled back down next to Keegan. It was late and he was getting tired. And no doubt they would have to be up early. Keegan shut off the light and gave Logan a kiss on the top of his head. He looked down to see that Logan had already fell asleep, a small smile fell upon his lips. Settling down into the bed next to Logan, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep!


	5. Yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Baking Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was actually "Scar Worship" but I had no clue on what to do with that so I decided to change it. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Liz and Merrick and Kids will be making a cameo.

Keegan and Logan lugged all the grocery's inside the house. Logan made sure they had every ingredient for the cake they were going to make. Keegan didn't understand why he need this much stuff, then again he stopped questioning Logan's antics. Logan grabbed all the stuff he needed for the cake while Keegan put away the other grocery's. 

Logan grabbed two 9 x 9 cake pans and set them on the counter. He pulled out his phone and looked up the recipe. They were going to make a "Rocky Road Layer Cake" and Logan was as excited as a kid in a candy store. He was browsing for different desserts and found it. Once he did, that was it, the next morning they went shopping for every ingredient they needed. 

Logan groaned when he read the butter needed to be at room temperature. He took one of the sticks and set it out on the table. He looked back at the recipe and decided to make the buttercream frosting while he waited for the butter to be at room temperature. 

"Place the chopped unsweetened chocolate in a microwave-safe bowl and melt it in 30-second increments, stirring after every 30 seconds until melted and smooth. SET ASIDE TO COOL TO ROOM TEMPERATURE, ABOUT 10 MINUTES.....ugh.." 

"You are really impatient do you know that?" 

"I'm well aware. But you love me." said Logan with a big grin on his face. 

He got out a huge microwavable bowl and poured more than half the bag of chocolate chips into the bowl. Placing it on the microwave and set the time to 30 seconds. Keegan read the direction for the cake and his eyes widened when he read the cake has to cool for 35-40 minutes. Logan wasn't going to like that, but Keegan could occupy him for the duration. Once the chocolate was all melted Logan put the bowl on the counter and read the second part of the instructions. 

"Uh.....Do we have a mixer?" 

"No we don't."   
"Fuck. We can't make it without one." 

"Call your sister. She has one." 

"Good Idea." 

Logan took his phone and called Liz. Keegan could hear her laugh through the phone and said she would be over in a few with the mixer. Logan hung up and tap his fingers on the counter. Before he could eat the chocolate, Keegan moved the bowl outta his reach. The next moment Liz walked into the house with the mixer. Logan was thankful she lived down the street. 

"Here." said Liz 

"Best sister ever......Geez this is heavy." 

"Yeah. I know. I wish I could stay but I have some errands to run." 

"Alright. I'll make sure I save you a piece before Logan here eats it all." 

"Thank you. Have fun you two." said Liz before leaving 

"We'll try." 

After that Liz left. Logan plugged in the mixer and put in the 6 cups of powdered sugar, 2 sticks of unsalted butter, 6 tbsp of milk, 2 tsp of vanilla extract and 1/4 tsp of salt. He put the mixer on low and waited for the sugar to thoroughly moisten. Once it was he upped the speed to medium and waited until it was light and fluffy. He turned the mixer back down to low and added the chocolate. Once the chocolate was mixed in, he turned the mixer off and put the bowl in the refrigerator. Now it was time to bake the cake. 

"Can you preheat the oven to 350F?" asked Logan 

"Sure." 

Logan heard the beeping of the oven as he read the instructions. He added the butter and both sugars in the mixing bowl and set the mixer on medium-high speed. It took about 5 minutes before it was light and fluffy. Keegan cracked and egg over the bowl and Logan mixed it in and then the other egg. Once it was all perfectly mixed in, then they added the vanilla extract and mixed that in as well. 

Keegan got out another bowl and put in the buttermilk, sour cream and water and whisk them together. Grabbing another bowl he added the flour, cocoa powder, baking soda and salt and mix them together a little. Logan turned the mixer on low and had Keegan slowly add a quarter of the sifted flour mix. When the flour streaks disappeared they added a third of the liquid to the mixing bowl. Once that was incorporated they added the rest of the ingredients, alternating between dry and wet. With everything now mixed together, Logan stopped the mixer. Keegan poured the cake mixed nice and evenly in both cake pans. A soon as he was done he put the bowl in the sink and washed it out before Logan got the chance to lick it. This wasn't the time to get salmonella. 

With the beep of the oven Logan placed both on the rack and set the timer to 25 minutes. They both cleaned up and put the remaining ingredients away. To Keegan's surprise Logan actually occupied himself. He was expecting him to groan about how slow the time was going. So he sat down in one of the chairs and played around with his phone. It didn't take before the timer went off and Logan jump down from his chair to cakes out of the oven to cool. He turned off the oven and sat back down. 

"Keegan....Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah. What's up?" 

"What's your take on kids?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you want any?" 

"Never really thought about it. Do you?" 

"Kinda. Ever since Liz had Ellie and Everett. It made me start wanting a few of my own." 

"We can look into it if you want? I wouldn't mind a few of our own." 

"Really?" Logan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Yes really. You should probably take the frosting out of the fridge to warm up a little." 

Logan hopped down again and grabbed the frosting. Setting it on the counter to warm up. He started to look up adoption agencies around them. He found a few and wrote down the numbers for each. This was just the beginning of a long journey, but to give a child a loving home with two loving parents, it'll be worth it. Keegan got down and check to see if the cake was cool enough, it was. Bringing the pans over to the counter, he popped out the bottom layer first onto the cake stand. Logan grabbed a spatula and started icing the cake. It was a little hard to do with the mini marshmallows, but he managed. Keegan popped out the top layer and placed it perfectly on top of the layer of icing. And Logan iced the top and sides of the cake. It looked and smelled delicious. They both decorated the top of the cake with the roasted walnuts and some more mini marshmallows. Logan decided to skip on making the ganache. 

"Perfect." 

"Shall we try it?" asked Keegan

"Hell yeah." 

Keegan started cutting the cake while Logan grabbed some plates and forks. Sitting down, they both took a bite and moaned in satisfaction. Neither of them liked baking unless it came already made. But Keegan like baking with Logan, it was fun and brought them together. It was definitely something he wants to do with their future kids. 

"We should do this again sometime?" asked Keegan 

"Only if I can lick the spoon after." 

Keegan just shook his head and took another bite!


	6. A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Making Fun Of Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this. Hope you enjoy!

Logan was laying on the couch about to watch one of his favorite anime shows. He hasn't seen it in years and when he saw it was on netflix, he nearly cried. Keegan was out for the day running errands, so Logan thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to marathon it. He got his drink and snacks all ready and hit the play button. 

Logan bursted into song as soon as the theme came on. "I wanna be the very best...." 

He even started to dance on the couch. Logan was too into it to notice anything around him. Once the theme was over he settled back down into his seat. Keegan who walked through the door when Logan was in full song mode stayed in the kitchen and watched him. 

Keegan was intrigued with the choice of show he was watching. He never knew his boyfriend was an anime fan. When the show ended and the second one started, Keegan decided to join in..."I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST..." 

This caught Logan off guard, he screamed and fell off the couch. Keegan looked down at an embarrassed Logan and laughed. 

"Keeeegan. When the hell did you get home?" 

"When you were dancing and singing on the couch. So like 30 minutes or so." 

"You could have told me." 

"Nah. If you saw what I saw, you wouldn't have either. I even took a video of it." 

Logan jumped up and chased Keegan around the house. Trying to get his phone. Eventually he did. He went straight to the videos and watched it. His faced blushed at watching himself in full song and dance mode. He was about to delete it when Keegan snatched it from him. Logan looked at him in bewilderment. 

"I do not think so. I'm keeping this forever." 

"No. Come on Keegan, please?" 

Keegan jumped on the couch and started mimicking Logan's actions. It made Logan's face turn red as a tomato. He huffed and walked away. Keegan stopped what he was doing and laughed. "Aw Logan, come back. I'm just teasing." Keegan sighed when he didn't. Jogging to catch up with him. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. 

"I'm sorry alright? It's just cute, that's all." 

"Cute? It's embarrassing." scoffed Logan 

"Embarrassingly cute." 

Keegan took out his phone and showed Logan as he deleted the video. A big smile formed on Logan's face. Keegan laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him back to the couch. "Now what exactly are you watching?" 

"Pokemon. It's about a kid named Ash who goes around and collects pokemon. They're like animals you can catch and train." 

"Sounds interesting." 

"It's the best." 

Keegan and Logan spent the rest of the day and late into the night watching it. Each breaking out into song every time the theme came on. Keegan became enamored in it, just like Logan. He was glad he came home the way he did.


	7. Snuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: A Death Of Someone Close

Logan was outside on the carrier getting some fresh air. It's almost been 24 hours since Rorke killed his dad. He thought he got the upper hand when he broke the restraints and went for his gun. He didn't know Rorke would be that fast. And he hated that he made him shot his own dad in the chest. Logan could still picture the pool of blood drawing near him after Rorke shot him in the head. Elias trained Hesh and himself on how to go on without him, but Logan would rather have him here. Death was always inevitable, but he always picture him dying from old age, not.....this. 

Logan took a deep breath and looked out on the horizon. It was a full moon and it illuminated the ocean below it. He thought back on his childhood. And how most of it was spent on the beach with Hesh and his dad. They use to build sand castles and hunt for seashells. Logan had quite the collecting when he was a kid. They were all different shapes and sizes but he was proud of his little collection and so was his dad. He doesn't remember a life without his dad, their mom died when Logan was very little and he has no memory of her. It was Elias who taught him everything he knows. 

After a while he felt a presence next to him. He looked over to see it was Keegan. This time he didn't have his mask or a trace of face paint on him. He didn't say anything, he just stood next to Logan. Keegan was always there for him, cover him while out on missions and having his back. And he still did. Logan knew he was out there for support and he was happy he was. They both stared out over the horizon. listening to waves crash against the carrier. 

A few moments later, Keegan brought Logan into a hug and said "I'm here kid. You know I'm always here." 

Logan brought up his arms and returned the hug, he didn't want to cry. But he found himself sobbing into the man's shoulders. Keegan tighten his hold on Logan and rubbed his back in small circles. Letting him mourn. Eventually Logan stopped his sobbing and pulled away to wipe his eyes. 

He looked at Keegan and smiled. Logan could see his icy blue eyes perfectly in the night sky. "Thanks." 

"Any time kid." 

Logan never liked to cry in front of people unless they were his family. But this was Keegan, someone he could be completely opened with. "I'm gonna miss him." 

"Me too. He was a good man and a great leader. Now we're stuck with Merrick." 

Logan laughed. And it made Keegan smile. A smile Logan had never seen on him before. It was nice though. Logan went in for a quick hug and pulled away with a small smile on his face. "You want to head inside? It's getting pretty cold out." 

"Yeah. Sure. I should check on Hesh anyways." 

Logan followed Keegan inside. He scrunched his eyes against the bright fluorescent lights. They walked towards the sleeping quarters where Hesh and Riley were. Once Logan entered the room, he spotted Hesh and Riley chewing a bone on the floor. He sat down next to Hesh while Keegan sat on his own bunk. Hesh didn't say anything, he just fumbled with the knife in his hands. Logan and Hesh were the same in many ways, except when it came to mourning. Logan became sad while Hesh always became angry. Usually Logan could bring him back from it, this time he didn't know if he could.

"Hesh? You okay?" 

"I'm gonna find Rorke and I'm gonna send him back to whichever part of hell he crawled out of." 

Logan sighed and glanced at Keegan. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He got up and walked over to where Keegan was and sat down next to him. 

"Give him a few days, it's still fresh. Maybe after some time he won't be on a warpath." whispered Keegan 

"I hope you're right."


	8. Close To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short, but you get another cameo of Liz and the little Merrick's. Hope you enjoy!

Logan was wrapped in Keegan's arms when he woke up that morning. He glanced at the clock and let out a small sigh. It was only 7 am and they didn't need to do anything that day. So why not sleep in. He was surprised his early rising boyfriend wasn't up yet. Maybe last nights fornication really tired out the older sergeant. A smile formed on his lips as he got cozy beneath the blankets. He heard Keegan mumbled something behind him and the next second he was being pulled closer to him. Logan could feel his breath on is neck and his whole body against his. 

Logan closed his eyes and thought about last night. It was Keegan's birthday and everyone came over to celebrate. Hesh, Merrick, Liz and the little ones. Keegan was never the one for big all out party's. Close friends and family were good enough for him. They spent it talking and bringing up stories about old missions. Ellie loved hearing about what uncle Keegie did when he was at work. And the entertainment that night came from 15 month old Everett. He made a mess of himself eating cake. He covered himself in chocolate frosting and didn't want a bite of ice cream. He would throw a fit anytime Liz got close to him with a spoon. But the real entertainment didn't happen until everyone left. Logan wasn't going to let Keegan go to sleep without having some fun of their own. 

Logan planned everything out. How he was going to seduce Keegan and all the way up until they orgasm. But that all went out the window when they made it to their bedroom. Either way it was a good night all around. Logan heard Keegan mumble something again but this time he woke up. "Morning sleepy head." 

"Morning. What time is it?" asked Keegan in his sleepy voice which Logan loved. It was way more raspy than his normal talking voice and it always sent his blood rushing south. 

"Uh. 7:15." 

Keegan groaned and started to get up but Logan stopped him and pulled him back.

"No. We're gonna sleep in for once." 

Keegan nodded and got cozy underneath the blankets with Logan. A small smirk formed on Logan's lips on how easy it was to coarse him back to bed. A soon as they were both comfortable enough, they both drifted off. A few hours later they both woke up. It was noon and they were both starving. Keegan pulled on his boxer while throwing Logan his. Logan shot him a look and put them on. Getting out of bed they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Before the made it fully down the stairs Logan stopped and turned to Keegan. Placing a gentle kiss on the older mans lips.

"We should sleep in more often." Keegan hummed his answer and followed him into the kitchen.


	9. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Hugging

Logan was snuggled up in bed with Keegan. It was the same routine, once everyone went to bed Logan would sneak into Keegan's room. He was still wide awake, looking up at the endless darkness while Keegan slept beside him. None of this would be plausible if Keegan hadn't given him that hug. Their first hug. 

A high risk underwater mission, that would most likely end in failure. Logan sat on the boat watching them put the distance between the rest of the group and themselves. Keegan was across from him checking his underwater rifle. He glanced up to see Logan staring off into space. Setting his rifle down, he looked at the younger man and raised a brow. "You okay kid?" 

Hearing Keegan's raspy voice snapped Logan back into reality. "Yeah. Sorry, just spaced out a little." 

He looked at Keegan and gave him a small smile. His face was almost unreadable but Logan could see the almost non existing smirk on his face. Knowing Keegan would be with him during the mission made his nerves die down. Logan liked the ocean, he just wasn't a fan of what was in it......giant squid, sharks and whatever else swam in the depths of the ocean. 

"You sure you're okay kid?" 

Keegan wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms and stared at the younger man across from him. Logan sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Kinda. I'm not a huge fan of the deep blue sea......well what lives in it." Logan rubbed his neck in embarrassment and hoped Keegan wouldn't laugh about it. He glanced over at Keegan to see a neutral facial expression on the older man. 

"Nothing big and bad is gonna try and eat you. The worst thing that's possibly down there are some sharks. We'll be fine Logan." 

Keegan tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. But Logan wasn't convinced. Underwater.....sharks.........probably enemy forces. Nothing about that was okay. Logan let his mind wonder. A few moments later it was go time. 

Well Keegan was right. Sharks were around and so were a bunch of enemy forces gathering anything the could find. They met with some resistance but easily made their way through. When they neared the ship, Keegan and Logan took shelter in an old lighthouse to take out the ship. 

"All right you line it up and I'll guide it in." Logan shook the thought out of his head and lined up the Proteus Missile. It easily hit the ship. But the blast wave was bigger and stronger than either planned. 

Logan held on for dear life while the blast wave sent Keegan flying down. When the lighthouse started crashing down Logan had no choice but to let go. He fell onto his back with a thud. Briefly blacking out, when he came to, his breathing tube was off and a piece of debris was caught on his arm. Logan tried to move the piece of debris off his arm, with the lack of oxygen and the pressure of being a few hundred feet below sea level wasn't helping. His vision started to go black and it was starting to be hard to breath. Then like a saving angel Keegan came out of nowhere and hooked up the breathing tube. 

"You okay?" asked Keegan. He held up the okay sign and Logan nodded. "Okay. Let's get this stuff off of you." 

With a little force they both got the huge piece of debris off of Logan's arm. Logan was catching his breath when Keegan did something he never thought would happen. He hugged him. Logan found himself in a tight hug with Keegan. A smile formed on his face, but it quickly left when Keegan pulled away. "Let's get out of here?" 

"Yes, please." 

Besides swimming away from crashing ships and sharks. Logan could only think about that hug. Keegan was always the quiet keep-to-himself type of guy. It almost seemed uncharacteristic of him to even hug people. Then again Logan only met the man a few weeks ago. Either way he was intrigued of what would happen next. 

xXx

Logan let out a sigh in the dark room. Sleep still wouldn't come. It was a good thing they had a day off tomorrow or he would be screwed. He felt Keegan shift next to him, then he heard the raspy voice. "You should be sleeping." 

Logan chuckled and turned to look at him. He could see Keegan's icy stare in the darkness and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

"I can't sleep." 

Keegan let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him closer. He immediately settle down next to Keegan. Logan couldn't thank his dad enough for tasking him on that mission. If he didn't go, then he wouldn't be in the arms of someone who means so much to him. Logan closed his eyes once Keegan kissed the back of his neck. Then they were out like a light.


	10. Dreaming The Same Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Watching The Other Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short one. Hope you enjoy!

Keegan was sat in one of the chairs in the rec-room on base reading a book. He spent most of his time in there. It was better than the bland room they all had. The rec-room consisted of a few chairs, lots of bookcases filled with books, a couple of tables and a few couches. In one of the couches, closet to Keegan, Logan was fast asleep. Keegan glanced up and looked at the sprawled out younger sergeant next to him. 

A small smile crept on his lips. Keegan set the book in his lap and watched the younger man sleep. No matter where Keegan went, Logan would sooner or later find his way to him. The rec-room quickly became their little haven when not out on missions. Elias usually kept to his office, Hesh was either with him or in his room and Merrick was all over the place. 

Logan was laying on his back. One hand propped his head up while the other rested on his stomach. Every now and then Keegan would hear some incoherence out of him. His blonde hair was disheveled on one side and it made Keegan chuckle. Logan was the only one besides Elias to have their hair longer than the usual buzz cut. 

He was growing quite fond of the youngest Walker. And Keegan loved how the horrors of war hadn't dampened his spirit. Logan was in basic Ghost attire, gray pants and a gray shirt. Grays on grays on grays. In a few day's Logan, Hesh and himself were making their way to Caracas. To find and hopefully capture Victor Ramos, Rorke's right hand man. 

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Logan was a good soldier. But now he'll see how he is close up. It was too chaotic when they first met in no mans land to notice. And to say he was excited was an understatement. 

Keegan sighed and went back to his book. He tried getting back into it, but couldn't. He closed it and set it on the coffee table. Damn kid was getting him all worked up. He leaned back in the chair and watched him sleep some more. That's how their days would go. Keegan would come into the rec-room first, an hour or so later, Logan would join him. They would spend most of it talking, about anything and everything. Eventually Logan would fall asleep and Keegan would read a book. 

This time Keegan was more interested in the man next to him than his book. Logan always looked peaceful when he slept. A few seconds later Logan started to stir and Keegan quickly picked up his book and opened it. Trying to act like he wasn't staring at the younger man for the past half hour. He saw Logan stretch in his peripheral vision and turned to look at him. Keegan set down his book down once more and looked at Logan. Who was completely unaware of what just went down.


	11. Picture Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Drawing Each Other!

It was a dark stormy Saturday afternoon. Neither of them had anything to do and with the rain going on outside, it made them stay in. Keegan was sitting in a chair reading a book, like he always does. Logan was idle on the couch, fiddling with his fingers. He hated having nothing to do. He was an active guy and sitting around all day wasn't his forte. 

Logan kept brainstorming every idea he could think of to ease his bored mind. Board game? Nah, too jittery for that. Video games? Maybe, might throw the controller though. He let out a groan and sat up. Glancing over at Keegan to see a brow raised in his direction. 

"Bored?" asked Keegan 

"Yes. There's nothing to do." 

A small laugh came from Keegan. "There's quite a lot to do Logan. You just need to figure out what will occupy your mind." 

Logan sighed and stood up. Keegan watched him leave the room and shook his head. He went back to his book while Logan went to do whatever it was. Logan went back to their bedroom and grabbed his laptop and headed back downstairs. Sitting back down on the couch, he opened his neglected laptop and turned it on. He never really used it, only if him and Keegan wanted to get frisky one night, other than that he contacted everyone by phone. 

Opening the browser, he googled 'things to do when you're bored'. Logan scrolled past a lot of it until something caught his attention. "Huh?" 

Keegan looked up from his book and saw the mischievous look on the younger mans face. "What?" 

His voice was laced with curiosity. It wasn't the first time Logan had googled something and it turned out to be a disaster. It was wishful thinking, but Keegan hoped it wouldn't be as bad as last time. The sound of his voice snapped Logan out of his 'brainstorming'. 

"Huh?" 

"You said 'huh'. Which usually means you've come up with something." 

Logan chuckled and sat up a little bit. "Oh. I did. This is random but, do you want to draw each other? To see who's better?" 

Keegan raised and brow at him. This was by far the weirdest suggestion he had ever been asked. Then again, it might not be when you're living with Logan Walker. He sighed and set his book down. "You want to draw each other? No offense Logan, you kinda suck." 

Logan's mouth fell open at the comment. Then he scoffed. "Like you're any better. Please." 

"Oh, is that how you want to play this Walker?" 

A sly grin formed on the older mans face and Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it is Russ." 

"You're on." 

Both Keegan and Logan got up to grab some paper and a pen. As soon as they got their supplies they sat back down in the living room. Keegan was right about one thing, he really wasn't that good at drawing. It was only something he did when he was bored. He didn't know about Keegan, maybe he had a secret knack for it. He would find out soon enough. 

Keegan decided to put on some music to help. Logan was already having trouble, he never actually drew a person before. He was thankful that he didn't have to do it by memory. If he did, it would come out like a Van Gogh painting. Logan glanced up at Keegan to see him going to town on his drawing. He sighed and went back to work. 

20 minutes had past and Logan was almost done. The only thing left to do was shade in his hair. It wasn't the best piece of art but he tried his best. He was more interested in seeing Keegan's. 

"You almost done?" 

"Yeah. Just adding a little touch up.......And, done." 

Keegan set down the pen on the table and put his full attention on Logan. He looked to be coloring in something, once he was done, the pen went on the table. 

"Alright. Count of 3, we show each other." said Keegan 

Logan nodded and let out a breath. "3,2,1" 

They both turned their picture towards each other. Logan's mouth fell open. What laid in front of him was a cartoon drawing of himself. But he noticed it was when he's out in the field. He had on Ghost attire and his favorite gun in hand. To put simply, it was fucking incredible. He glanced back at his and threw it over his shoulders with a groan. Leave it to Keegan to be good at everything. 

"What was that for?" 

"It sucked. Your's is way better." 

Keegan set the notebook on the table and grabbed both of Logan's hands. It forced him to look into his icy stare. "No it didn't. Yeah, it might have needed some work but it wasn't terrible. If you practiced, I'm sure you'll become a pro at it." 

Logan took in a breath and nodded. He knew Keegan wouldn't lie to him, and maybe this could become a hobby. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I am in need of a hobby." Logan let out a small chuckle and glanced back at the picture Keegan drew. "You're so good. When did you learn?" 

"I started drawing as a kid. My mom said I had talent and signed me up for a professional class. I learned all the way up until I joined the military. Then I did it for my own pleasure. I actually have a journal filled with stuff I drew when we were still active duty." 

"Really? I want to see." 

Keegan nodded and let go of his hands. He stood up and headed upstairs. Logan was close behind. He sat on the bed and watched Keegan go into the closet and grab a box. Setting it on the desk, he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Then he handed it to Logan. The first drawing he saw when he opened it was when they first met. Except it was when Logan got pounced on by that wolf and Merrick saved his ass. He still had nightmares from that day. The next one was Hesh and Riley playing fetch on one of the off days. Then one of Merrick cleaning his gun. 

The journal was filled with different drawings. However, most of them were of him. There were some when they were out on a mission. And others when they were off duty. They were all so amazing. If they weren't front to back, he would frame them all. Guess the one he just drew will have to do. 

Later that night Logan found a picture frame big enough for the recent drawing. He decided to hang it up in their bedroom. Once it was to his liking he sat on the bed and waited for Keegan to get out of the shower. As soon as Keegan walked out, he saw it. 

"Really?" 

"Yup." 

He gave Keegan a cheeky grin. All the older man could do was shake his head and get dressed.


	12. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Having A Lazy Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short one. But I think this might be the last under 1,000 word chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy!

It was finally the weekend. After a very hectic week for both Keegan and Logan, they decided to have a lazy day. Keegan was sitting on the couch watching whatever crappy movie that was on. He watched Logan very slowly walk down the stairs. "About time you woke up." 

Logan glared at Keegan and then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed himself some water and slumped into the couch. "I'm a grown man. I can sleep as long as I want." 

The sentence came out childish, and it made Keegan laugh. Logan wasn't someone who slept in a lot. He was always very energetic and morning person to Keegan's surprise. Work must have really taken a toll on him the past week to make him sleep past noon. Logan moved his attention to what was on the TV. "Nothing good on?" 

"Nope." Logan groaned and got up to leave. Keegan raised a brow and watched him go, a small smirk formed when his eyes darted to his ass. "I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." 

"Shut up Keeg. I'll be playing some video games in our room." 

Keegan laughed and went back to watching his movie. An hour past and he became pretty bored, the movie was over with by now and he kinda missed Logan. Keegan shut off the tv and headed up to their room. Walking in, he found Logan cross legged on the bed. With a very serious look on his face. He sat down behind him and watched for a few moments before finally speaking up. "Why do you play this all the time? You have plenty of other games." 

"I like it. Just let me find Shambhala in peace." 

Keegan shook his head and laughed. He wasn't really a fan of video games himself, but he would watch Logan play them. He loved them, and having him start yelling at the tv was hilarious. Keegan stayed where he was and watched Logan until he finished it, once again. Out of all the games Logan played, Keegan did like the uncharted series the best, call of duty came in second. 

Dinner finally came around and they decided to order pizza and watch a movie together. There weren't many days where they had a lazy day. To just stay home and do nothing, it was a blessing to both of them. Even after the war ended, they were always working. Logan went to college and got a masters in business management and now is working his way up to own his own business. Keegan worked as a training officer at the nearest military base. 

They spent the evening snuggle up on the couch watching movies and eating whatever junk food they had in the house. It got late fast and Logan was starting to nod off. 

"Tired?" 

Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah." 

"Why don't we go to sleep, it's pretty late anyways." 

Logan nodded and stood up. Keegan shut the tv off and followed. Hand in hand, Keegan led a sleepy Logan to their room. Once there Logan crashed onto the bed and quickly got under the covers. It was a good thing he didn't get dressed today like Keegan did. Keegan pulled off his shirt and discarded it on the floor. When he looked over at the bed, he saw Logan already asleep. He took off his pants and slide into bed next to him. Giving him a kiss on the forehead before shutting off the light.


	13. Ice Cream With The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the prompt to this one since I was pretty stumped on the original one. It's gonna contain Logan and Keegan being cute uncles to Ellie and Everett. The ending is kinda meh by the way. Anyways hope you enjoy

The sun was beating down on Keegan and Logan as they walked through the park with little Ellie and Everett. It was a warm summer day with a cool breeze. Ellie was skipping along holding uncle Logan's hand while Keegan pushed Everett in his stroller. 

"Uncle Logan can you push me on the swings?" Ellie looked up to Logan with her big brown eyes that resembled her mothers. 

"Of course I can little lady." 

Ellie let go of his hand and ran over to the swings and hopped on one, patiently waiting for Logan to walk over to her. She kicked her legs excitedly the closer he got. Logan walked behind her and grabbed the swing, slowly making her go higher before letting go. Logan couldn't help the smile form on his lips when he heard Ellie laugh. 

"Now remember pump your legs like I showed you." 

Ellie nodded and started to pump her little legs. She was getting better at it every time they went to the park. Logan would push her every now and then to help her along. He glanced over to see Keegan following Everett around the bench area. Watching little 16 month old Everett pick up a good size stick and accidentally hitting Keegan in the shin. 

"I don't want to swing anymore uncle Logan. I'm gonna go play over there." Ellie pointed over to the structure set and waited for Logan to stop the swing. 

"Okay. I'm gonna be over at the benches if you need me." 

"Okay." Ellie hopped off and ran over to the play set. 

Logan walked over to where Keegan and Everett were. He couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. 

"Is your leg okay?" Logan glanced down to Keegan's shin and then over to Everett who still had the stick in his hand. 

"Yes. Kids got a mean swing though." Keegan rubbed his neck and let out a small laugh. 

"Look who his parents are." 

"Good point. I still can't get over Merrick actually settled down and had a family. With your sister no less." 

Keegan glanced over at Logan, he was looking down at Everett with a proud look shown over his face. Logan made eye contact with Keegan and nodded. They both sat down on a bench and watched Everett play with his stick. Both would look up and check on Ellie every few minutes or so. 

The later it got in the day, the hotter it did. Logan was already starting to sweat, he wiped some of it off his brows. He looked around to see if he could spot anything that would cool them off. A big grin fell on his lips when he saw an ice cream stand. 

"Why don't we grab the kids and get them some ice cream. They shouldn't be running around in this heat." 

"Good idea." Keegan got up and started to put Everett back in his stroller. 

Logan also got up and went to go get Ellie. When he came into view, she excitedly ran over to him. Logan could quickly tell she was hot by how red her face was. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand, leading her back to Keegan and her little brother. 

"Are we leaving." 

"No we're not. We're getting some ice cream, I think you'd like that." Logan looked down at her and smiled. 

"Yay." Ellie smiled and jumped up and down. 

The ice cream stand was only a minute walk away. Once they all got what they wanted, they found a table in the shade and sat down. Ellie and Logan had their usual chocolate ice cream on a cone while Keegan and Everett shared some vanilla in a bowl. Logan watched Keegan in admiration, he was always so good with kids. It was like he was born to be a dad. Logan forgot about the ice cream cone in his hand until it started melting down onto his hand. 

"Oh crap." Logan started to lick at the dripping chocolate ice cream down his hand. 

"You're suppose to lick around the edges to make sure it doesn't drip uncle Logan." 

Keegan and Logan looked over at little Ellie who had a smug little look on her face. Logan smiled and shook his head while Keegan let out a little laugh and went back to feeding Everett. 

"She is her mother's daughter." said Keegan 

Logan nodded and turned his attention back to Ellie. "I know. I got distracted, that's all." 

"By what?" 

"Just someone." 

"Like uncle Keegie?

Logan's mouth fell open at the bluntness of her question. She looked up to him with her big brown knowing eyes. After another moment Logan finally gave in and nodded. 

"Yes, I got distracted by uncle Keegie." 

"I knew It. You stare at him a lot." 

At that moment Keegan started to laugh, not one of those normal laughs but full on hysterics. Logan glared at Keegan to make him stop laughing, when he didn't he turned his attention back to Ellie. 

"I do, don't I? It's because I like him." 

"Like how mommy and daddy like each other?" 

"Yup." 

"Okay." 

Ellie went back to her ice cream and Logan let out a relieved sigh. He glanced back over to Keegan, he finally stopped laughing and was now watching Everett trying to eat the ice cream by himself. A little laugh escaped his lips when he saw the little one fling the spoon to the ground and grab the ice cream in his hands. 

They spent a few more minutes watching Everett play with his ice cream instead of eat it. Once he was done, Keegan got out his wipes to clean him up before they brought them back to Liz and Tom. Logan looked down at Ellie who was eating away at her cone. 

"You ready to go see mom and dad?" 

"Yes." 

They all got up from the table and started to head back home. On the way back there, Logan ended up carrying Ellie and Everett fell asleep in his stroller. The walk home was quiet, Ellie was slowly falling asleep on Logan's shoulders and Keegan was his normal quiet self. The silence was never awkward between them and Logan liked that. When they turned down the street Keegan glanced over to see Logan with a sleeping Ellie on his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile. 

"We should go out for ice cream with the niece and nephew more often, it gives Liz and Tom a break." 

Logan scoffed. "A break. Yeah a break to make more nieces and nephews." 

"That's the idea. And it seems you like it when I take on the fatherly role.”

Keegan gave Logan a wink and continued down the sidewalk.


	14. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Geeking out over something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating this for a while. My inspiration for this seems to come and go, but I hope to finish this by the end of May to maybe early June. As always I hope you enjoy!

Logan and Keegan were sitting in the rec-room on base. They had a few days off before the next op and were killing time. Only Logan was becoming annoyingly bored. He groaned and stood up to stretch, Keegan glanced over at the younger sergeant and saw how his stomach peaked through when he stretched his arms over his head. Logan let out a huff and walked over to the fridge to grab a water. 

He turned his attention on Keegan. Like always he was occupied with a book. He wondered how Keegan could never be bored, or maybe he was and just never mentions it. Logan open his water and took a sip of it. He was trying to think of things to do to occupy himself. Then that imaginary light bulb above his head went off. 

"Hey Keegan?" Logan walked back over to the couch and sat down. 

"Yeah kid?" Keegan looked up from his book to give his full attention to the younger man. 

"I bet I can beat your time on the training mock up." A cheeky grin spread all over his face. He's been practicing almost everyday since he became a Ghost, just so he could beat Keegan's time. He has never seen someone who was so good at what he does and with little effort. It was like this is what Keegan was born to do.

"You think you'll be able to beat my time? I wouldn't waste your breath kid." Keegan went back to his book, but Logan could see the small smirk forming on his lips. 

"Awe is somebody scared that his record time could be broken by a kid?" mocked Logan. He smirked and took another sip of water. Keegan sighed and tossed his book on the table and got up. 

He turned around and pointed a finger at Logan. "You're on kid." 

Keegan turned around and headed out the door. Logan let out an amused laugh and followed. Walking behind Keegan, Logan could see how tense he was. He wondered if Keegan was a little bit nervous that he might lose the best record on the team. 

They made it to the warehouse where the training mock up was. Luckily no one was in there. Keegan walked into the room, crossed his arms and turned and faced Logan. "Do you want to do this like we normally would or do you want to spice things up?" 

Logan glanced at the mock up. It was meant to look like a cargo ship and Logan wondered why. He then turned his attention back to Keegan. "Let's spice things up. How about we only use are P226's and flash bangs?" 

"Deal." 

They headed over to the small weapons case and opened. Keegan grabbed two P226's and handed one to Logan. Then they both got four flash bangs each. Keegan hooked the flash bangs to his belt and turned towards Logan. 

"I'll go first." 

Logan nodded and walked over to the monitors to watch him. From his peripheral vision he could see Keegan climb up the latter. He watched Keegan in amusement as he did the mock up with ease, even with a pistol rather the usual MP5. When he was done his time was 13.5 seconds. 

Logan got up and walked over to him. "Impressive. But I can beat that."

He walked over to the latter and started to climb it. He heard a faint scoff coming from Keegan as he went up. When he got to the top he saw Keegan was already over at the monitors. Before he went down the rope, he checked his gun to make sure there was a full clip. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the man after all. 

He took a deep breath and then slide down the rope. He took the first 3 targets out with ease. While running down the stairs he equipped a flash bang and tossed it as soon as the doorway came into view. When he heard it go off, he ran into the room and easily took out the two targets that popped up. While he ran through the next room, he equipped another flash bang and took out the other two targets with ease and one handed. 

Logan tossed the flash bang in the last room and slowly headed out the exit while it went off. The last two targets popped up, the first one he took out was the one by the doorway and shot the other one through the wall. Then ran for the finish line. He looked at the timer for his score and a big smile formed on his lips when it read 13 seconds. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I beat you, I beat you." He started to do a weird dance that Keegan found to be quite unamused. 

Keegan shook his head and sighed. He set his gun on the table by the monitors and walked over to the dancing man. "You did good kid......and you proved me wrong." 

Keegan held out his hand to congratulate him but Logan was to busy geeking out over his win. 

"Kid....Logan." snapped Keegan 

Logan stopped his dancing and fully faced the older man. He gave a sheepish grin and shook his hand. Calming down after that as well. They walked over to put their equipment away before they headed out of the warehouse. Logan felt very proud of himself, deep down he didn't know if he would beat him. He wasn't the best under pressure, but he did and couldn't be happier.


	15. Logan Can't Cook For Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: teaching each other how to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating as fast as I would have liked. I was without internet for a bit/still am and couldn't post. But I did manage to get almost all of the challenge done. So you'll get 2 maybe 3 chapters a day until I've fully uploaded all of them. Hope you enjoy!

In all of his 38 years, Keegan never thought he would have to teach another grown man how to cook something. But here he was, in his kitchen teaching Sergeant Logan Walker how to properly cook homemade french fries. A few nights ago Logan tried to make them at his and Hesh's home and almost burned the whole kitchen down. 

Luckily he didn't and Hesh never found out what happened either. Logan was too embarrassed to ask his dad or Hesh on how to cook homemade french fries, thinking it was an easy thing to do. And he was no way inclined to ask Merrick, knowing he would never let him live that down. So here he was at Keegan's apartment, watching and listening very carefully as they older man spoke. 

"First, cut the potatoes how you want them, fat, skinny, however you like your french fries." 

Logan nodded and wrote that down. He didn't want to forget anything so he brought over a notebook and a pen. Keegan thought this whole thing was hilarious, but obliged to help the younger man nonetheless. 

"Next, you prepare the oil in a pot. Make sure the pot or pan is a little deep, oil can splat when he gets hot. And make sure you have a lid." 

"Okay. Deep-ish pan and lid...Got it." said Logan as he wrote in his notebook. 

Keegan shook his head and continued on. "Now when the oil starts to boil, put some of the cut potatoes in and place the lid on top. Trust me, you do not want to get splattered with hot oil." 

Keegan spoke as if he was talking to a little kid, who didn't know any better. Then again he was talking to the accident prone Logan, who would most likely end up getting himself injured one way or the other. Logan then motioned for him to continue. 

"Okay. This part is pretty simple, you keep them in the oil as long as you want. Just make sure to move them around a little." 

"So if I like them really crispy to leave them in for a while?" 

"Yup and whatever you do, do not leave the stove while you have oil boiling. Or you might have a big problem on your hands and a very pissed off older brother." 

Logan eyes widened slightly and nodded in agreement. He didn't think Hesh would be to please if he came home and most of it was burned down, cause Logan thought he would make homemade french fries. He watched as Keegan lifted the lid on the pan he was using and moved the fries around. 

"Also they will be very greasy, so have a plate or something lined with paper towels to set the fries on. The paper towels will soak up some of the grease." 

Logan nodded and watched as he cooked. It didn't seem to hard and Logan though he could do it on his own now. He was happy Keegan didn't make to much of a fuss about this and actually helped him with it. That was something Keegan always did, was help people with whatever issue it was. 

Before Logan knew it, the fries were done and they were both sat around Keegan's kitchen table eating them. He thought they were way better than store bought and even fast food. There was always something about homemade that made thing taste.....better. 

"Thanks Keegan.....for showing me. If it wasn't for my first mishap, I'm sure the house would be burned to the ground right now." said Logan through a nervous laugh. 

"Any time kid. Just make sure you invite me over when you make some." 

"Definitely." Logan tossed another fry in his mouth and smirked at the thought of having Keegan over for dinner in the near future.


	16. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Needing each other.

The thing Logan figured out very quickly after joining the military was, that people mourn in different was. Some people cry while others occupy themselves so they don't have to accept it yet. Logan......Logan needed to be with someone while he grieved. Whether it was his brother Hesh, his dad or a close friend. 

He just wanted to sit down and talk about it with someone he trusted. Now it was that time again. It's been two days since he's lost his father. Normally he would've talk with Hesh about this. But this time was different, Logan helped speed up his own dad's execution. And he knew if he mentioned it to Hesh, he would only say it was Rorke's fault and not his own. Maybe Hesh is right, but he needed someone who would know how he felt. One way or the other. 

So Logan was walking around the U.S.S Liberator trying to find Keegan. The carrier was huge and Keegan could be anywhere. He was going to ask Merrick where he was, but wasn't in the mood for him to ask if he was alright. Logan spent a few more minutes looking for the older sergeant below deck and decided to check outside. 

Keegan was a quiet man and being on a carrier might not be his style since there wasn't much privacy. On his way to the upper deck, Logan passed the sleeping quarters and saw Hesh and Merrick going over something, plans most likely. They were on their way to the heart of the Federation to hopefully end this war. 

Logan finally made it outside and there was still no sign of Keegan. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where the hell did you go Keegan?" 

He asked no one in particular. He placed his hands on his hips and looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of blue and pink, that illuminated over the ocean below it. Logan stayed outside for a while, listening to the waves crash against the carrier and the occasional screech of a seagull. Then after some time, Logan felt a presence next to him. He glanced over to see it was the man he was looking for. 

"I've been looking for you." said Logan. He crossed his arms and turned towards the older man. 

"I've been looking for you too." 

Logan faltered for a moment. He wasn't expecting Keegan to say that. It was still light enough outside to see each others facial expressions. And Keegan's was showing sadness. Logan gave him as much of a smile he could muster up and asked. "Are you alright?" 

"As good as I can be kid. I've lost people before, people I was close with but.....but your dad was different. He was someone I looked up too and hell, he was probably the closest thing to a real father figure I ever had. How are you holding up?" Keegan rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Logan's answer. He seemed nervous, and Logan wondered why. 

"About the same.......can I ask you something?" Logan looked up to Keegan with pleading eyes. He needed to get this off his chest and hopefully Keegan would have the answer he's is after. 

"Sure kid, what is it?" 

"I feel like it's my fault. That I helped Rorke speed up my own father's execution. Maybe if I didn't go after his gun......maybe things would've been different." He wiped a few tears from his eyes and glanced over to Keegan. 

"I know you don't want to hear this, but your dad had a target over his head for years. Rorke would've killed him one way or they other and I highly doubt Rorke would've killed him quickly. So I say you gave him an easier death, than what he would've succumb too." 

Logan looked back out over the horizon as he contemplated his words. He never thought about it that way. He knew Rorke was using him and Hesh as leverage and would've killed them too. 

"I never thought about it that way. So I pretty much saved him from a slow and painful death?" 

"Exactly kid." He clasped Logan's shoulder and looked out over the horizon. "Rorke would've taken his time and you saved him from that." 

Logan looked over at Keegan and smiled. "Thank you. I.....I needed to hear that." 

"You're welcome." Keegan smiled back and let go of Logan's shoulder. 

They remained outside, watching the sunset. Logan wasn't completely sure what Keegan was going to say once he asked him. But what he did say wasn't what Logan was expecting, but it was what he needed to hear. He did save his dad from a slow and painful death, Logan just didn't realize it at the time. And another thing he didn't realize was, maybe Keegan needed him just as much as he needed Keegan.


	17. Wet N' Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Washing something

The sun was scorching down on Keegan's back as he washed his truck in the driveway of his and Logan's home. He was cursing himself for deciding to wash the thing during the hottest day of the summer. Only he couldn't fully blame himself, this was his only off day and his truck really needed it. 

He sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. Keegan wasn't much of a complainer, his job made him stay inert for hours at a time in any weather condition and wear at least 50 pounds of gear. Knowing if he did complain, whether silently or out loud he would lose focus and either get himself killed or his team. And here he was silently complaining about how hot the weather is while he washed his truck. Logan was the smart one and stayed inside with the air conditioning. 

Keegan was even starting to regret not wearing shorts. No, he had to go out of the house wearing a pair of navy jeans and a black shirt. He was only a quarter of the way through washing and his shirt was already discarded on the pavement. He sighed through his nose and stopped washing to look up. He was hoping it would rain later, but the clear blue sky said otherwise. 

He dropped the sponge in the bucket of soapy water and turned to head inside. Only to stop in his tracks when he saw Logan coming down the stairs with two water bottles. "Here. It's crazy to be out in this heat with not water." 

Logan smiled and handed Keegan a water. "Thanks." 

Keegan grabbed the water he was handed and chugged a good amount of it. He glanced from his truck to the front door. Logan seemed to notice and grabbed him by the arm and led him back to the truck.

"I'll help. And it'll get it done faster so you can get your fine ass back inside." Logan smirked and went to grab the other sponge and dunked it in the bucket of water. 

He walked over to the other side of the truck and started to wash it. Keegan shook his head and snorted at the comment. He walked over and grabbed the sponge and continued what he was doing. A few minutes past and they got the front of the truck done. They weren't trying to overdue themselves in the blistering heat. 

Logan stopped for a brief moment and looked over at Keegan. "Why did you have to pick today to wash your truck?" 

"It was my only day off and it needed it." said Keegan without making eye contact with the younger man. 

"You could've asked me to wash, you know I wouldn't have minded." 

Keegan stopped and looked over at Logan. "I know you wouldn't have. I don't mind washing my truck, actually I enjoy it. I just didn't know my day off would be during the hottest day this summer." 

"Okay, fine. Next time at least check the weather. So I can help you if it's a million degrees out." 

"Sure thing dad." said Keegan as he went back to work.

Logan sighed through his nose and went back to washing. After what seemed like hours, the truck was now spotless. Logan walked over and tossed the sponge in the bucket and wiped some sweat off his brow. Both of their bodies were glistening from all the sweat and they were both in need of a nice cold shower. 

He watched Keegan ring out the sponges and dumb the bucket. The dirt filled water slowly slide down the driveway and into the street. Logan put his hands on his hips and groaned loudly, making Keegan raise a brow. 

"You okay?" asked Keegan as he tossed the sponges back into the empty bucket. 

"Yeah. I'm just hot, that's all." 

"Yeah, you are." 

Keegan smirked and walked over to him. Logan chuckled at the comment and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He started to walk back to the front door, when he got to the steps he turned around to see Keegan still standing in the same spot. 

"I'm gonna take a cold shower. We can continue what you started in there." He gave Keegan a suggestive look and walked up the steps. 

Keegan smiled and jogged over to him. Setting the bucket on the porch, he turned to Logan and cupped his cheek with his hand. Then went in and planted a firm kiss to the younger man before he grabbed his hand and led him inside.


	18. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: One of them is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is really short but I still hope you enjoy!

It went from sniffles to a full blown cold within a day. Logan was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch while Keegan was making him a cup of tea in the kitchen. From there, Keegan could hear every groan and whine coming from the youngest Walker. There was no one to blame but himself. If he dressed as he was suppose to in the colder temps like Keegan told him too, he wouldn't be sick. Keegan walked into the living room and placed the cup of tea on the coffee table. 

"Let it cool a little before you take a sip." said Keegan. 

Logan nodded and Keegan sat down on the couch with him. This was Keegan's first time seeing Logan fully sick, and it was definitely an experience. He wondered how Elias dealt with him as a child when he got sick or was it because he was being waited on hand and foot. 

Keegan grabbed his book from the side table and opened it. He wasn't that interested in what Logan was watching. It was silent for the most part, besides the occasional cough and groan. From his peripheral vision Keegan could see Logan move from his lying position to sitting. Then he grabbed the cup of tea and started to drink it. 

The day went by rather slowly for both of them. And as much as Keegan hated to see him sick, it made him get things done around the house without being distracted. Logan stayed on couch for the most part, watching whatever caught his eye or he would sleep. Keegan made sure he stayed hydrated and ate, even if it was just a little. 

Night time finally came and Logan's cold got a little worse. Which meant more whining from the younger man. Logan was lying on the couch under a few blankets while Keegan was seated in the chair next to it. Before he sat down, he made sure Logan had a fresh cup of tea and a new box of tissues near him. 

Keegan secretly hoped the cold wouldn't last too long. He wasn't sure how long he could deal with his whining before he snuck some nyquil into his tea. He glanced over to the couch to see Logan had fallen asleep. He softly sighed and closed his eyes.


	19. You're My Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Spoiling One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever, but I still have problems with my inspirations with this. And sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy!

The sun was starting to set over the city. Keegan was driving home from a grueling day at work. His day started off great, it was Logan's birthday and he planned a big day for his beloved. Only it got cut short when he got called to work and in his lifestyle he couldn't say no. He was lucky Logan understood, but he still felt terrible he had to work. 

He glanced to the passengers seat to see all the yummy goodies he bought Logan. Keegan stopped at the grocery store before he headed home. He wanted to spoil his already overly spoiled boyfriend with some of his favorite treats. Which was mostly just chocolate. He picked up his favorite chocolate cake, a couple of his favorite chocolate bars and a pack of chocolate chip cookies. 

All of which would be gone by the next day. Logan could never savor anything. Saying he could just go out to the store to buy more. This time Keegan has to make sure Logan doesn't go into a food coma, he wants the night to end nice and steamy. He pulled into the driveway and shut off his truck. Grabbing the two bags from the passenger's seat, he headed inside. 

When he walked through the door, he was expecting to see Logan in the living room. This time he didn't, he quietly shut the door and listened. That's when he heard water running from upstairs. He chuckled to himself and brought the bags into the kitchen. Keegan took out the cake and placed it in the fridge. Then took out the cookies and chocolate bars and placed them on the kitchen counter. 

He then saw the mess Logan left on the kitchen table. He shook his head and walked over to clean it up. He grabbed the two dirty dishes and placed them in they already overflowing sink. Then he went back and grabbed the empty pizza box and threw it away. He groaned and decided to get the dishes out of the way. Keegan rolled up his sleeves and turned on the tap. 

He hated washing the dishes, as did Logan. They would just let the dishes pile up until they had none and had to wash them. And with the broken dishwasher, they had to wash them by hand. Keegan sighed through his nose and grabbed the sponge and soap and stared washing. 

It didn't take him long until they were all done. Then he shut the water off, wiped his hands dry and went to the fridge to grab a slice of pizza from the other box he spotted when he put the cake away. He sat down with a sigh and took a bite. After a few minutes he noticed he couldn't hear the faint sound of water running from upstairs. Then a small smirk fell upon his lips with a thought of how Logan would look after his shower. 

The way his blonde hair would be more disheveled than usual and how he would be in just a pair of sweats. Leaving his taunt abs on show. He finished his pizza and waited for Logan to come down the stairs. His eyes finally darted to the staircase when he heard footsteps coming down. Then he saw him, Logan was drying his hair in a towel and was wearing only a pair of sweats. Logan saw him and smiled before he tossed his used towel to one of the chairs.

"When did yo-......are those cookies?" Logan jogged over to the counter and grabbed the cookies before he sat down next to Keegan and then started opening them. He faltered for a second when he saw the chocolate bars. Then glanced from the bars to Keegan. "You didn't have to buy me all this you know? I would've been happy with just the cookies. But I thank you anyways." 

"It's your birthday and I felt kinda bad that I got called to work. Oh and your favorite cake is in the fridge." Keegan smiled and then laughed at the sheer happiness that spread across his face. 

"I love it when you spoil me." Logan smiled and then leaned in to place a firm yet gentle kiss on Keegan's lips. 

"Happy birthday kid." Keegan laughed and leaned in to kiss him once more.


	20. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Shopping Together

It was a few days after they moved into their new house. They've gotten pretty much everything unpacked besides some little thing and Logan thought they needed more decor. And a new couch wouldn't hurt. Keegan argued they had enough decor and the couch was fine. But there was no fooling the younger sergeant. 

Now Keegan was stuck pushing a cart through some store he neither cared to know or want to be at. He would rather be home watching tv. So far the cart was filled with some throw pillows, a few paintings and some fake plants. Logan was now looking at bathroom stuff. 

Keegan sighed and tapped his fingers on the carts handle. He glanced at the shelves filled with toothbrush holders, soap dispenser, cups and washcloths. Then he saw Logan looking over a floral toothbrush holder, and hoped it was for the guest bathroom and not their own. 

"Please tell me that's for the guest bathroom?" Keegan raised a brow and pointed at it. 

"Maybe.....or I might go with this one." Logan held up the other one he was expecting. 

Keegan didn't know the pattern but nodded anyways. If only he could find something in camouflages than he would be happy, but there was nothing. Then his eye spotted a navy blue one. It was plain, no weird patterns, no floral, just plain. How he likes things for the most part. 

"What about this one for our bathroom?" asked Keegan as he held up the navy blue toothbrush holder so Logan could see it. 

"Why not. It's only to hold are toothbrushes." 

Keegan tossed it into the cart and waited for Logan to pick the one for the guest bathroom. While he waited he looked over a the towels. They were pretty basic and they were in need of new ones. He looked them over and decided to go for a dark gray color. White was out of the question since they would be stained in the matter of days. Keegan tossed them into the cart, the same time Logan put in the floral toothbrush holder into the cart. 

A sigh of relief left Keegan as soon as Logan said they were done. At that store at least. It didn't take long for them to get ringed up and load everything into the truck. Then it was off to get a new couch. 

Logan drove into the parking lot of some furniture store he never heard about. Keegan wasn't about to ask, he just wanted to get in, find a couch and get out. They store was a decent size and had a lot of couches, which meant Logan would take his time at each one. 

While Logan was checking out a gray one, Keegan spotted a black leather sectional. It was big enough for the whole family when they came over, which was a plus. Keegan sat down and automatically fell in love with it. The way the leather interior felt marvelous under his palms made him want it even more. 

He didn't want to get up and he didn't want to yell for Logan across the store. So he sat and waited. He might have even tried to doze off a few times. After what seemed like a century, Logan finally made his way towards Keegan. 

"I take it you found a couch you liked?" asked Logan who was jutting his chin at the couch. 

"Liked? Logan I love this thing. It's big, comfy as all hell and the way the leather feels.....It's perfect." Keegan ran his hand over the smooth leather and smiled. 

Logan scoffed and sat down next to him. Keegan kept an eye on him as he did, hoping to get the same reaction. A small smirk formed on Keegan's lips as Logan's eyes widen once he sat down. 

"Okay. You were right, this thing is comfy." said Logan as he wiggled a little in the seat. 

"Told you." 

Logan glared at Keegan after the little remark. Keegan on the other hand was to busy lavishing in the comfort of the leather couch to notice. They stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the comfort and Logan was secretly deciding on between this one and the gray one. Keegan never really made a fuss on what Logan wanted and seemed a little hesitant on picking out anything for the house. 

Except this leather couch. Whatever was speaking to Keegan, was speaking loud and clear. And Logan couldn't take that away from Keegan. "Alright, we're getting this one." 

Keegan shot his eyes opened and gave Logan a confused look. "Seriously?" 

"Yes seriously." Logan got up and turned to him. "This one fits our lifestyle a lot better than the gray one.....and you seem to really like it. Can't have the whole house with stuff I picked out." 

"Good point. Even though I don't mind what you pick out." 

"Sure you don't. I'm gonna go find a worker, I'll be back." 

Keegan watched Logan walk away. Once he was out of view, he sighed in content. Who knew a leather couch would be the best thing in the world to Keegan for the moment. He thought the day would be boring, just following Logan around while he picked up stuff that Keegan didn't think they needed. Now he was happy about the outing and the fact he found a new couch for the house. Maybe shopping with your energetic boyfriend isn't such a bad thing after all.


	21. War Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Buying Flowers For The Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I kinda changed the prompt for this. Instead of one of them buying flowers for the other, I'm gonna have Logan and Keegan buying flowers for Elias's grave. Hope you enjoy!

It was the anniversary of Elias's death and Logan wanted to put flowers on his grave. He wanted to do what he, Hesh and his dad would do for their mom. How they would put flowers by her grave for her birthday and the anniversary of her death. And he now wanted to do that for his dad. 

The only issue was what kind of flowers? What kind do you put on someone's grave? It would help if his dad had a favorite kind of flower but he didn't. Logan sighed and looked at the abundance of flowers surrounding him. Keegan and him stopped at a flower shop before the headed to the cemetery. 

Logan was staring at some red roses. He knew they were way too formal for a grave, but they reminded him of his mom and the way her perfume smelled. His mom died when he was very young and has a hard time remembering her, but the one thing he does remember is the smell of the perfume she used to wear. How it reminded him of what it would be like if he was standing next to a rose bush when in full bloom. 

He also remembered how she loved anything fruity or floral. She hated the musky smell of some perfumes and would rather smell like a fruit or a flower garden. Even though it's been over two decades now since her death, Logan could still smell the perfume from time to time. Like she was standing right next to him. 

Logan was thinking about buying some for his apartment. To bring back something from his childhood. He sighed and looked around some more. He didn't realize how hard flower shopping was when you don't know the person's favorite flower. 

He smiled when he came to see some lilies towards the back of the shop. His baby sis's favorite flower. He would stop to pick her up a dozen or so of them every month. And he would get the same happy reaction when he delivered them to her. Logan chuckled to himself and kept looking. 

Eventually he gave up trying to figure out what to get by himself and went over to Keegan who was looking at some tulips. "Alright, I have no idea. This would be so much easier if I knew dad's favorite flower, if he even has one that is."

Keegan stopped his looking and turned his attention to Logan. "If he doesn't have a favorite flower, then why don't we put one of your mom's favorite flower on his grave?" 

"Huh. Why didn't I think of that." Logan laughed to himself and shook his head. "Problem is my mom liked roses and those really aren't flowers you put of a grave." 

"Then what are some of the other flowers she likes?" asked Keegan.

"She did like tulips and daisy's." 

Logan looked down at the tulips Keegan was looking at. His mom would plant purple and red tulips in the spring. He can picture his mom, baby Liz, Hesh and his dad out in the yard planting. Well, his mom and dad planting while him and Hesh threw dirt at each other. Those were some of his favorite times. When both parents were still alive and the war never happened. 

"I think tulips would look nice by his grave." 

"Me too. Okay, tulips it is." 

Logan walked away to get one of the workers and Keegan followed him. He gave him a confused look when he ordered both tulips and roses. Keegan wondered what the roses were for and wasn't about to ask something personal in a store. He watched as Logan payed for the floors and say his thanks before turning and following him out to the truck.   
Logan got into the driver's seat and gently placed the floors in the middle between him and Keegan. Keegan got in and started at the roses for a moment before he finally asked. "What are the roses for?" 

"I thought I'd buy some and put them in my apartment. To remind me of my mom." Logan gave him a weak smile and glanced down at the roses before he started up the truck. 

It wasn't a long drive to the cemetery and Logan could see Hesh, Liz, Merrick and their kids were already there. He parked behind Hesh's car and turned off the truck. He sighed through his nose, grabbed the tulips and got out of his truck. 

They quickly met with the others and Ellie threw herself into uncle Logan's arms. That seemed to ease his spirits a little. She noticed the flowers in his hand and gave him a questionable look. 

"Are you gonna put flowers on grandpa's grave too?" asked Ellie

"Yes I am. Wait who else brought flowers?" Logan glanced around at everyone there and couldn't see any. 

"Mommy did. She brought daisy's." said Ellie. Then she turned around and skipped back over to her parents. 

Logan walked over to Liz and shook his head. "You thought of the same thing, didn't you?" 

"Yeah. I thought why not? Make it a tradition again, for us and my children." She leaned into the passenger's seat and grabbed the daisy's. 

"Great minds think alike." 

They both laughed at that. Then Liz sighed and tugged at his shirt. 

"Come on. We can't leave dad waiting." 

Logan chuckled and followed Liz with the rest trailing behind them. He might have lost his dad in the war, but he gain a whole other family because of it.


End file.
